The Lover's Touch
by The life of a girl
Summary: Riario doesn't lose control, but he most certainly did with Leonardo and now he's not certain that he will ever get it back. RiarioXLeonardo slash. Riario centric. One shot (possibly).


Riario watched Leonardo sleep; his dreams unburdened for now. He was taken, suddenly, with the urge to take control of him. If it was better to be feared than loved, what was he doing right now?

He straddled the other man, fingers gently moving up the expanse of muscle and revelling in it. Then one hand reached the leather strap around his neck and he picked it up for a moment, turning the key this way and that. In a way, it was like collar that bound them and Riario found he quite liked Leonardo wearing what was rightfully his.

He gripped the leather tightly, curling it into his fingers until the band tightened around Leonardo's neck, causing the other man to jolt awake, breathing rough and harried.

His eyes seemed to flit around, assessing the threat before he began to calm himself. His eyes met Riario's. They were unquestioning but just as probing, just as soul searching as if they had been questioning.

Riario wondered what Leonardo would do. He expected, of course, to be thrown off. To be pushed against a cold stone wall, Leonardo's own beautiful hands around his throat. Or maybe he would just flip them on the bed, gently settling over him.

But Leonardo did none of those things. He simply raised a hand, slowly, and reached for the hand holding the band. His breathing was controlled despite it being restricted and he just continued to stare at Riario, hand moving closer still. Finally, Leonardo's fingers slid upon his hand, excruciatingly tender, caressing the soft flesh there slowly. Then, as Riario's grip unconsciously began to loosen, he slipped his fingers between Riario's and the grip around his neck disappeared altogether.

Riario didn't understand what went on behind those eyes sometimes and it frustrated him, made him feel weak and insignificant. He stared at their joined hand, feeling something akin to disappointment when Leonardo released his hand and laid exactly the way he had been before being awoken.

Then Riario met his gaze and it occurred to him that it was understanding Leonardo was expressing. Leonardo stared at him, shifting his body a little beneath him, grinding under him and Riario knew this wasn't going to get discussed. This wasn't going to be something Leonardo needed to try and understand because in that way, Riario and Leonardo were similar. They needed control, and to lose it, even to a... _feeling_, that was completely unacceptable. Control needed to be maintained and when it wasn't, control was exerted in other parts of life to compensate. It might be considered a weakness, but it saved one from eventual disappointment you might suffer if your control slipped.

And Riario's control most certainly 'slipped' with Leonardo.

Leonardo had moved past analysis, most certainly hadn't even bothered before he began to stroke the thighs on either side of his torso and watched Riario heatedly.

"Fuck me," Leonardo grated out roughly, perhaps from the treatment on his throat. "Fuck. Me. _Riario_." He spoke his name like a dare, moved his artist hands sinfully along Riario's hipbone and when Riario met his gaze, Leonardo just leant back and closed his eyes, even as Riario's hands descended to his chest.

"Oh fuck, yes," Leonardo moaned as Riario slipped momentarily out of his grip, moved smoothly down his body and in between his thighs.

Unashamedly, Leonardo spread his legs, a cry on his lips as Riario began to spread him open. Then the man was inside and Leonardo was tightening his grip on him to make sure it stayed that way.

Riario closed his eyes as he felt Leonardo's arms move around his shoulders, felt the hands gently caress his neck and he shuddered bodily. Not out of fear, but because Leonardo's hands made his heart lurch and his body sing and he was slowly losing himself. He couldn't find it in him despair, all he could do was scrabble desperately now and again in hopes of getting his control back, could only grip Leonardo tightly and wish he could be done with him.

Then Leonardo pulled him close, fingers wrapping in lengths of hair and he gasped out his name, rocked his body closer still and _moaned_.

Riario shuddered again and moved within him with renewed vigour, pressing the man against the mattress as Leonardo half-moaned-half-laughed beneath him. He couldn't find it within himself to ask what amused him, decided he'd rather not know. But he thought he knew, because he knew that if it had been he, not only months ago that was watching on, he too would have laughed.

Oh how the mighty had fallen.

Leonardo gave a sharp cry as Riario lost himself in the man more desperately, more deeply and finally Riario pressed forward; once, twice... and then held his hips against Leonardo's, shared his air as his face hovered above and released.

Leonardo was still shaking in the aftermath, over-sensitive now and hooked his elbows firmly around Riario's shoulders and brought the man down those couple of centimetres to kiss him roughly, hips rocking of their own accord while Riario finished and Riario had never felt more alive.

XXX

Riario had retreated to his side of the bed while Leonardo pushed himself up on his elbow.

"Do you want to know what I found amusing?" Leonardo asked, grinning mischievously.

Riario had half-a-mind to say no, but he inclined his head all the same, knowing that it would be reason enough for Leonardo to continue.

Leonardo inched closer, a hand reaching out to play with Riario's fingers while a small gust of laughter left him. "When we were fucking, your key kept rubbing against mine. It looks like no part of us can leave the other alone."

Riario stared at the top of Leonardo's head for a few moments, not even noticing the way he gently stroked his palm as he considered the words.

Then Leonardo looked up at him with a cheeky smirk and before he knew it, he was laughing and Leonardo was laughing again too, burying his head into Riario's prone arm.

'Oh how the mighty had fallen' indeed.


End file.
